The present invention relates to a gas diffusion layer (GDL) for a fuel cell, made of a carbon substrate grafted with at least one aromatic group. The carbon substrate can thus be grafted with hydrophobic and/or hydrophilic groups.
The field of use of the present invention particularly relates to the storage of energy in chemical form, particularly in proton exchange membrane fuel cells.